


He Doesn't Deserve You

by NickelbackVEVO



Category: Politics - Fandom, United States Politics
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Smut, domestic abuse, hot steaming sex between republicans, i wanna die, use of 2015 memes to avoid writing sex scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickelbackVEVO/pseuds/NickelbackVEVO
Summary: Donald and Mike were in love to the casual observer. But beneath the surface, things were much more toxic. One day, Mike has enough, and flees to his best friend Ted's house. Comforting words soon turn into much more.Yes there's 420 words on purpose.





	He Doesn't Deserve You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on the bus. Also this was created to help me come to terms with the whole political turbulence in my country that causes me to kinda fear for my future.  
> So here's gay sex.

"Pencey-poo, wait!" Donald cried from the steps of his house. But his boyfriend didn't listen. He kept running. He wasn't going back. Not after this time.

Donald had hit him. Sure, things were rocky before, but this was different. Mike and Donald had an argument over some stupid shit, and then Donald snapped. Then Mike ran from the hills. He was only 18, he didn't want to stay in this relationship for the rest of his life.

He could have gone to his house, but he knew Donald would come to see him. Instead, he ran to his best friend Ted's house.

Mike burst through the door, tears streaming down his face, cheeks redder than the Republican Party. Ted jumped up from the sofa and immediately ran to his crush. He hugged Mike tightly. He knew deep down what had happened.

"He doesn't deserve you Mike," the Canadian whispered.

Mike hugged him tighter, the distance between them closing. Ted breathed in sharply.

"Mike..."

Mike cut him off with a sharp kiss. It only lasted for a second, but Ted felt like it lasted a lifetime. Mike soon pulled away, but Ted leaned in to softly kiss him again.

"Ted, I wanna Cruz into those pants."

The born again Christian felt his dick grow hard at his whispers of sweet nothings. But still, this man just went through so much. Ted knew too well what abuse could do.

"Mike, I want this as much as you, but don't you think you're too vulnerable?"

"Ted, you and I both know this was a long time coming. Just fuck me already!"

Ted moaned, rutting his hips against the white-haired boy.

"But Mike," he said, "I'm a bottom, too."

Mike simply smiled, "Whoever said we had to go all the way? Besides, I want you, not your elephant-sized dick."

Get it. Because Republicans.

Ted and Mike made out on the sofa for a few more minutes before Mike went to unzip Ted's jeans. The Canadian's erection was now freed, and Mike gave him a swift handjob. Ted didn't last long, being a teenage boy. Next, it was Mike's turn. He moaned at the suave touch of the boy. It was almost...deadly.

Mike felt a sharp pain in his chest. A knife. He looked up to see his best friend grinning evilly, hand covered in blood. Mike felt himself growing weak.

The fucking Zodiac Killer.

Mike's last words punctuated the scent of sex that had filled the room: "I didn't even get to cum."

**Author's Note:**

> Look I didn't want to write a sex scene so I used a dead meme to avoid it alright???


End file.
